quirt_and_brodyfandomcom-20200215-history
Character List
Quirt Farnsworth Blue eyes, shaggy blond, collar-length hair. Splash of light freckles across nose. 15 years old. Skinny. Wears heavy bat-wing chaps and long sleeved western shirt with jeans when he rides. His main purpose in life is to find adventure and wants to be the best cowboy, movie star/stunt man ever. Very active, he never seems to slow down unless he's sleeping, and even then, he talks and moves around a lot in his sleep. Gets bored easily. Loves old comedy western movies and TV shows.His main purpose in life is to find adventure and wants to be the best cowboy, movie star/stunt man ever. Very active, he never seems to slow down unless he's sleeping, and even then, he talks and moves around a lot in his sleep. Gets bored easily. Loves his mother's profession, ghost hunting.Swims well, afraid of spiders and ladders. Quirt likes Banana Chips. Brody Evans Male 16 years old. Short black hair and green eyes. Has no trouble staying lean and muscular from all the ranch work he does. Native Arapaho and Italian on his mom's side. Wears brown schooling chaps, nothing fancy. Wears black or brown jeans and often tank tops or short sleeved T-shirts. He topped out his look with a brown felt Stetson hat. Wears colors that match his beautifully-colored pinto horse when he rides. Denies that he chooses those colors on purpose. New Drivers license! Drives ranch equipment and vehicles like he was born on them. Good, dependable driver on the road. Goal in life to take good care of his mother and not make her worry. Wants to please her. Very similar behavior with Suki. Suki Maeda Beautiful brown eyes, Black hair, 14 15 years old. Chinese-Mexican with hair usually tied in a low ponytail under her western hat. Foster child living with the Farnsworths, best friend of Quirt and Brody – has a crush on Brody. Distrustful of everyone at first.The name Suki means beloved and origin is Japanese. Suki's deceased mother's name Aiko. Incarcerated Father's name is Alfredo. Loves plants and flowers. Wears pink a lot. Wears gray, straight leg western show chaps when she rides.Afraid of snakes, also afraid of the future and what will happen to her, thinks herself not deserving to be living with the Farnsworths. Mark and Mary Farnsworth Quirt's Mom, Red hair, green eyes, skinny and fit. Irish/Australian ancestry. Flexible and athletic, loves to practice Yoga. Great cook, but to her rancher husbands disgust wants to cook vegetarian healthy, unusual things. The opposite of Donna, a great Italian cook. Very excitable and happy all the time, except when worried about her son, Quirt and his friends. Wears casual, comfortable clothes. A ghost hunter/ Journalist in the Paranormal Investigator Science with a radio talk show, TV show that requires her to travel a lot. Her goal in life is to help Suki see how worthy she is, and recover from her strange life with her father. Wants to keep Quirt from getting hurt, a full time job.Loves, cameras, computer games, and electronic gadgets, but greatly dislikes her husband's wish to still use CB radio on the ranch. Fear is that something bad will happen to any of the kids.Mark, Quirt's Dad; Blond, blue eyes, wears glasses. Born in Arizona - both of Mark's grandparents were German citizens. Believes in strict discipline. Often butts heads with Quirt, and Mary.Not really happy about his wife's choice of career. Thinks it is just a smoke and mirrors show. Makes her do it under a different name. Mark, also disapproves of her career and makes her do it under a different name, "Josie Taboo" The best way to start a fight between she and Mark is for her to point out that she makes much more money than he does with his ranch.Doesn't like to admit that most of their wealth is from Mary's career and her money often keeps his ranch from going under.Easily annoyed by electronic gadgets and computers.Pilots his own helicopter.Afraid for his family of course, but also hangs on tightly to his ranch – afraid people will find out that his wife supports his family better than he does. Donna Evans Brody's mom. Italian, loves to cook – always fighting her weight to keep it down so she can keep her job with the sheriff's office as a deputy in a patrol car. When not on duty, Donna wears tight jeans and t-shirts, thinking herself thinner than she is. Brody's father, John died only a year ago. He left Donna well enough off to provide well for Brody, if she keeps working. They had always been living on the reservation, but after his death Donna moved Quirt just to the other side of the reservation border, for him to be closer to the Farnsworths, and be home-schooled with Quirt. Donna is afraid of the terrible things she sees on the job, that people do to each other, coming home to her son and she doesn't want him going to public school, to have to deal with the negativity. At the same time she is worried that it will keep him sheltered too much and he will be naive and too inexperienced to handle things later in life. Cactus Mule 8 yrs old. Gray, darker mane, tail and legs. Obedient except when food is around. Naturally takes good care of Quirt as long as he stays on his back. Father gave Quirt the foal after an accidental breeding between his prize mare and a wild burro. Archer Bay Pinto Mustang gelding. Brody's horse, Archer, a tall, lean bay pinto mustang, Stands out in any crowd. Black mane, tail and legs with a beautiful dark reddish brown body and wide stripes of white running over his shoulder and rump, his colors matched the clothes that Brody always wore. Archer could out-walk any other horse or mule they ever went on a trail ride with and had endurance that never slowed down. He was almost always in front of any group of riders he was with. Archer lived most of the time at Quirt's ranch since he seldom went riding without Quirt, and Suki now that she was around. Brody drives a small blue pickup owned by Mark, back and forth from Quirt's ranch to his home. Pickles Suki's horse mare, black 13 yrs old. When Suki came to live with the Farnsworth's, Quirt's father said she could pick any broke horse from the East corral for her own, and she picked Pickles, a true-black mare of unknown origin. Pete Brody's neutered male Irish Setter mix dog''